The Untold Storie
by SweetHeartAlBhed
Summary: this is 4 Angel Gippal and Rikku r going out but Gippal had gotten hurt, while on a trip with Cid & Brother. But When sum1 dies Rikku falls ill but does not know it. Baralai trys 2 confurt her but when she finds out that Gippal is cheating...


Rikku & Gippal

An Untold story

Rikku walked out onto the balcony. She smiled as the cold breeze ran right passed her. Al Bheds ran wildly as if something bad happened. She was confused but as always Rikku had to know what was going on. "Why is everyone-" There was a knock at the door, Rikku turned around and looked at it before walking back into her room. "Rikku it's Brother, hurrie and open the door!" He knocked over and over again. "I hope it's importan-" "URAH DRA TUUN" Brother yelled giving the door a powerful kick. Rikku hurried to the door and opened it. "WHAT?" Rikku yelled as she looked at Brother. His mohawk was messy, he looked tiered as he hasnt slept for days, tear marks on his overalls.

"Whats wrong Brother" Rikku asked concerned. Even if she said she hated her brother, it was a complete lie, even if he is annoying. "Rikku...Cid-Pops...Died earlier today" surprized Rikku just stood there. Her insides exploded, tears filled her green emerald eyes. "..no..no he couldnt have" Rikku whispered. Brother looked the way, he hated seeing Rikku cry, but he stepped forward and held her. Tears poured out of her eyes. "Im..sorry Rikku" Brother whispered rubbing her back, trying to calm her down. "What..What happened...Brother?" Rikku hid her face in his chest. "I dont know...I wasnt with him, i wish i was..Gippal was injured as well as 50 other Al Bhed" Rikku's eyes got wide and she backed up from Brother. "Gippal? is he alright? Where is He?" Rikku passed Brother and outside of the Djose Temple, People stopped and looked at Rikku.

"FRANA'C GIPPAL?" Rikku yelled and everyone dropped what they we're doing and looked at each other. "FRANA'C GIPPAL!?" Rikku yelled again and everyone pointed to the direction of the moonflow. "..thank you" Rikku took off running to the moonflow. She ran down the path, holding in the tears they were wanting to run out, she was confused and had no clue what was going on but Her father had died and now her boyfriend was hurt.

She stopped at the water bank and saw the large Black & Red air ship resting on the water. The hatch was open and a few Al Bhed workers, stood there talking. One man stood out from the rest. His tan dark body, that perfectly grey hair. He was strong but yet small like Rikku. A good friend of Gippal's.

"BARALAI HEY!" Rikku yelled, she took off running into the water. She swam over to the hatch and Baralai grabbed her arm to pull her out. "Where's Gippal? is he ok?" Baralai nodded and helped her up. "He is fine yes, follow me" Baralai let go of Rikku's arm and walked into the ship. A man handed her a towel and she ran after him.

Baralai turned the corner as so did Rikku, she slipped but cought her self. He stood next to a door, Baralai nodded and smiled softly. Rikku stepped forward and the door magicaly opened. There layed Gippal, His chest was wrapped up like a mummie. "Gippal, oh my gosh" Rikku ran into the room and dropped to her kneeze by next to the bed. "Gippal are you alright?, of course not I mean look at you, Oh what happened?" Rikku whispered as she brushed Gippal's hair out of the way of his eye. The eye patch was even scuffed up, a tears escaped from her eyes. Gippal's hand moved up slowly to her face, he rubbed the paid of his thumb against her pain cheek. "Im ok...nothing i..can handle" Gippal said with a weak smile.

"No Gippal your not ok!" Rikku whispered, more tears fell from her eyes and onto the sheets on the twin sized bed. Gippal looked at Baralai in the door way, and Baralai closed the door. His gaze shifted to Rikku, everything was so blurry. "Rikku, Im sorry i couldn't...help your father.." He groaned and held his chest, the white gaws started to turn a full shade of dark red. "Gippal..it's ok..you did all you could.." Rikku picked up a cloth that was soaking in a cold bucket of water next to the bed. "If I did all i could Cid would be still alive...i was weak" Gippal turned his head and looked at Rikku. "No...Gippal it's ok, I'll...we'll get thought this" She gave a weak smile then started cleaning off the dry blood off of Gippal's arms and shoulders.

Gippal nodded and watched Rikku, everything got slow and he slowly drifted off to sleep. Rikku smiled and set down the cloth, she gave Gippal a quick kiss on the forhead and stood up. "Sleep..you need it..." Rikku looked at his chest, the looked away more tears filled her eyes as she walked out of the room. Baralai stood next to the door waiting for Rikku. "Rikku!" Rikku jumped and looked at Baralai. "Oh um...yes Baralai?" "Come with me. Ill tell you what happened." Rikku nodded and the two walked to the deck of the ship.

"Rikku, your father, Gippal and I we're ambushed.." Baralai whispered as him turned to look at Rikku. She turned around and stared at Baralai, She grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN...AMBUSHED?" Rikku yelled her voice echoed throughout Spira. Gippal shot up from his bed and looked around. Rikku and Baralai were no where in sight, he slowly got up and walked to the deck. Rikku let go of Baralai and walked to the end of the deck. Tears dripped down her face and splashed on the deck. Baralai looked at Rikku and walked over to her. He slowly put his arm around her. "Im sorry..i couldn't help Rikku..." She nodded and didnt say anything.

"HEY...ahh...What's going on?" Gippal walked up the stairs to the deck and saw Rikku crying, but he didnt say anything or try to make her stop. "Now about we get back to Djose temple...I got a important...meeting i have to get really for in a few weeks.." Gippal looked at Rikku and Baralai then walked back down the stairs.

_Cheating on Rikku...i have to stop..but.._

URAH DRA TUUN- Open the door

FRANA'C- Where's


End file.
